


Holding On To Fading Memories

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, pack your bags we're going on a feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They tell Tim to let them go, the memories of the past and the fading sound of laughter is all he has left of them now. </p>
<p>It makes him hold on tighter. </p>
<p>There are scars on his hands and the phantom feeling of cooling blood. The scars are permanent and wont fade like the blood that washed away, swirling away with the water in the sink. He wont forget, with these reminders, he can hold on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On To Fading Memories

\---

They tell Tim to let them go, the memories of the past and the fading sound of laughter is all he has left of them now. 

It makes him hold on tighter. 

There are scars on his hands and the phantom feeling of cooling blood. The scars are permanent and wont fade like the blood that washed away, swirling away with the water in the sink. He wont forget, with these reminders, he can hold on. 

But when he lets go of his friends memories, the sound of laughter and hushed orders on missions. When he listens to what he's told to do and try's to let them go, he panics. 

He has a moment of nothing, almost like relief until he realises who he's starting to forget or not realising who that was straight away. 

Thats when the panic starts and he reaches out and desperately grasps at the fading mist at the back of his mind, desperately holding on harder than before.

He knows its unhealthy, but he can't help himself.

His friends stopped him drifting in to his own mind, a place of guilt and what ifs. 

Without them he doesn't know what will happen, he doesn't know what will keep him from drifting away completely, and that thought of being trapped inside his own mind is terrifying.

\---


End file.
